The activities of the thief and the pickpocket are certainly not new phenomena, but there appears to be a significant increase in street crime in America recently. More and more citizens are experiencing the loss of money and other valuable papers and concomitant inconveniences resulting from either overt robbery by threat of violence, or by unnoticed theft from their very pockets. To prevent such losses it is common to carry all or part of one's money in an unusual location, especially a location not susceptible to unobtrusive access by another, or to quick discovery by an assailant. Among such locations have been: hidden pockets, hollow shoe heels, zippered money belts, secret pockets in a wallet or purse, etc.
Unfortunately, secreting one's money in any one of these locations, while reducing the possibility of discovery by another, also reduces one's own convenient access. In some cases, clothing must be removed or opened to retrieve money. Also, hidden pockets, money belts, and the like tend to reveal themselves by unusual shapes or protuberances. Zippered money belts can become still less accessible by the sticking or jamming of their closures. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices and methods have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a compartmentalized element which can be worn as clothing and which can be used for carrying valuables.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a wearable compartment whose contents are conveniently accessible to the owner.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wearable compartment, which is not readily accessible to unauthorized persons.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a wearable compartment which effectively disguises its purpose, thereby frustrating overt theft of its contents.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a wearable compartment with no moving parts which might stick or malfunction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a wearable compartment which holds money and valuable papers securely, yet releases them easily at the will of the owner.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a wearable compartment which conceals its contents even when the device is taken off.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a wearable compartment which does not reveal its presence by bulging or distorting when used.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a wearable compartment which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.